La huesped
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Adaptación. Un enemigo invisible plaga nuestro mundo los humanos nos hemos convertido en huéspedes de una especie invasora que se adueña de nuestras mentes, dejado intactos sus cuerpo para que continúen con sus vidas aparentemente normales. La raza humana se a extinto casi por completo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia también, es La huésped versión Twilight. Me baso en la película y en el libro, algunos nombres van a ser cambiados como el nombre del sanado y de algunos personajes.

Prefacio

Inserción.

El nombre del sanador era Vado aguas calmadas, él era un alma así que era calmado, amable, bueno amoroso, honrado y paciente, bueno haberes era paciente, en ocasiones se llegaba a fastidia y a hostigar con más facilidad, pero bueno en ese mundo solo suceder, porque eran cuerpos humanos los que habían ocupado en esa ocasión, no eran como otros planetas en donde habíamos estado, esas emociones eran más fuertes, así que había a veces que ninguna alma lograba controlar las emociones y a veces enojarse era algo que no podían controlar.

Detrás de él se encontraban los alumnos que estaban estudiando para ser sanadores, los susurros que hacían lo estaban haciendo enojar más que otro día que había pasado en este mundo. No pudo evitar que su cara se formara en una oscura mascara.

Patrick, su asistente personal, el cual había querido conservar su nombre humano volteo a ver su rostro y se percató de su expresión, se acercó más a él hasta llegar a su oído.

-Cálmate, están simplemente emocionados.- Le susurro en el oído, y se alejó para acercar los instrumentos para abrir el cuello de la joven muchacha que se encontraba recostada en aquella camilla, que estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-Como si nunca hubieran visto una inserción, ellos saben que esto no es nada interesante ni un desafío, en una emergencia cualquier alma pudiese hacerlo sin necesitar ser sanador, hasta un alma de la calle podría hacerla, es un conocimiento que nos dan a todos.- Dijo también en un susurro y usando un tono afilado que hiso que se sorprendiera, nunca antes había contestado así.

- Nunca antes han visto a un ser adulto antes.- repuso en un susurro Patrick.

-Solo necesitan verse unos a otros para ver a un adulto.- Le cuestiono Vado aguas calmadas de vuelta.

-Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería, me refiero a un humano salvaje, integrante de la resistencia humana, bueno de lo que quedara de ella.- Dijo Patrick a Vado aguas profundas que miraba al cuerpo de aquella humana con tristeza, se había preocupado demasiado cuando había visto a esa pobre chica en esa camilla que traían buscadores, había llegado muy dañado, con más huesos rotos de los que quedaban intactos, pero ahora ella estaba bien.

-Pero es igual que nosotros, por el simple ello que es un cuerpo humano y en cuanto despierte será igual que nosotros.- repuso Vado aguas calmadas con firmeza.

-Solo están, emocionado eso es todo.- Le contesto Patrick.

-Esta alma merece respeto, por el simple hecho de que ha estado en más mundos que tú y yo juntos, no está para que ellos estén mirando a su huésped como babosos, ella necesitara mucha ayuda mientras se acopla a su nuevo cuerpo.-dijo.- Pásame bisturí.- Le pidió, al mismo tiempo que le estiraba la mano para que lo pusiera en ella.- Gracias- le dio las gracias cuando Patrick le puso el bisturí en la mano- Hay que prepararnos.- Dijo y volvió a mirar a aquel cuerpo que estaba encima de la camilla.

Patrick le palmeo la espalda.

-Tranquilo, el alma llegara en unos cuantos minutos más, todo saldrá a la perfección, la Buscadora dice que esta información es muy im…- se interrumpió el solo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Vado aguas calmadas, su mirada era hostil, Patrick pestaño muy asombrado por la acción de Vado aguas calmadas.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención reaccionar así.- se disculpó el Sanador al ver la cara de Patrick- Temo por esta pobre alma.- Respondió, en ese momento entro otro sanador con una caja-Dale la caja a Patrick, Hojas de invierno.- Le dijo el Sanador a él joven que entro en la habitación.

-Gracias, Hojas de invierno.-Le contesto Patrick al chico después que él le hubiera dado con suma delicadeza la caja. De la cual salía una luz roja, lo que significaba que estaba en hibernación.- Esta alma ha sido escogida, porque es más valiente que cualquiera de nuestra especie, bueno sus otras vidas hablan si misma.-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver Vado aguas calmadas.- Me parece que no se hubiera negado para esta misión si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado.

-Ninguno de nosotros.- le contraataco Vado- Nadie su hubiera negado por el bien de todos ¿Tú te hubieras negado? ¿Pero es ese el caso? No, no lo es, sabemos que nosotros no decidimos a que cuerpo ir a parar, nuestras capacidades lo deciden.-Termino de decir Vado, sin esperar respuesta de Patrick.

En la aparte de atrás del salón se debatía prácticamente lo mismo. Sus voces se alzaban en excitación cada vez más.

-¡Ha vivido seis vidas, es asombros!

-¿Qué no eran siete?, bueno eso escuche yo.

-A estado en casi todos los planetas a hemos conseguido, ha sido una araña, un oso, en una flor…

-En un murciélago, en un alga.

-¡Y sorprendentemente en un Dragón!

-Ella ha estado en siete planetas, por lo mucho.

-Obviamente inicio en el Origen.

-¿En el origen? ¿De verdad? Es fabuloso.

-Silencio por favor.- Pidió Vado, interrumpiendo su conversación.- Si no pueden mantener la calma les pido amablemente que abandonen la sala.

Los estudiantes al oír eso se separaron inmediatamente, todos volvieron a su lugar.

-Patrick, puedes continuar con la secuencia de descongelación.

Patrick que estaba con el criotanque en las manos y su dedo en el control, empezó a quitar los seguros con extremo cuidado y giro el interruptor. La luz roja que salía del pequeño tanque gris empezó a parpadear y se fue intensificando mientras pasaban los segundos, después empezó a cambiar de color.

Mientras tanto Vado se concentraba en el cuerpo de aquella joven que seguía acostada en la camilla, agarro el bisturí y le hiso una pequeña cortada que estaba justo en medio del cuello, con movimientos breves y preciso, después roció la medicina para que dejara de salir el flujo excesivo de sangre, ante de que ampliara la línea. Hurgo cuidadosamente en los músculos, hasta que pudo ver el hueso que era el inicio de su columna vertebral.

-Ya está preparada Vado.- Escucho la voz de Patrick atrás de él informándolo de que la alma que iba a poner en el cuerpo que tenía delante de él.

-Yo también.

Vado sintió a Patrick alado de su codo derecho, no se le hiso raro llevaban trabajando juntos desde ya años atrás, él sabía que su asistente ya estaba preparado no tenía que mirar para cerciorarse.

-Mandemos a esta pequeña a casa.-Dijo Vado

La mano de Patrick apareció en su campo de visión, con el resplandor plateado de un alma nueva a punto de despertar.

Vado en todos sus años que llevaba haciendo incisiones había visto un alma tan hermosa siendo expuesta, no pudo evitar conmoverse.

El alma destello debajo de las luces despampanantes de la sala de incisiones, con un tono de plateado más vivo que el que tenía el pequeño aparato que Patrick sostenía en su mano Como un lazo cuando lo están agitando por los aires, se removía feliz de ser libre del criotanque. Sus pequeñas casi mil extensiones se movían libremente, que parecían pequeños cabellos color plata. A Vado Aguas Calmadas que todas las almas le parecían encantadoras, esta le resultaba especialmente hermosa.

Y por lo visto no era el único que lo pensaba, porque atrás de él se escuchó el suave suspiro d Patrick y el murmullo de admiración de los estudiantes.

Patrick, que con suma delicadeza coloco aquella alma en incisión que Vado había hecho en el cuello de la humana. La pequeña alma se deslizo con mucho cuidado dentro del sitio que se le había indicado, entrelazándose con las extremidades extrañas de aquella humana. Patrick, Vado y los estudiantes admiraron con admiración como la alama tomaba posesión del que sería su nuevo cuerpo. Algunas de las extremidades del alma se entrelazaban en los nervios correctos y otros siguieron estirándose hasta el grado de ya no verlas de lo profundo que se había estirado, debajo y hasta la parte inferior del cerebro, hasta que pudiera alcanzar otra vez los nervios ópticos y canales auditivos. Era muy rápida y de movimientos muy precisos. Pronto solo quedo a ver una parte de su cuerpo reluciente.

-Fantástico trabajo- le susurro Vado, aunque él sabía que el alma no podía oírla, la única que tenía oídos era la chica humana, que estaba dormida profundamente.

Terminar la tarea era cuestión de rutina. Aseo y cero la herida, aplico el ungüento que sellaría la incisión cubriendo las partes de alma que se alcanzaban a ver y después de eso venia el polvo cicatrizador sobre la línea abierta en el cuello.

-Perfecto, como todos los trabajos que has hecho.-Le susurro Patrick, quien, por alguna razón desconocida para Vado, nunca había querido cambiar el nombre de su huésped, Patrick.

Vado inhalo profundamente.

-Lamento el trabajo que he hecho hoy.

-Solo cumples con tu deber como sanador.

-Pero en esta ocasión la Sanación realmente se convirtió en daño.

Patrick comenzó a limpiar la zona de trabajo. No tenía una respuesta apropiada para lo que acababa de decir Vado. Vado cumplía con su vocación como Sanador y eso era suficiente para él.

Pero no para Vado Aguas Calmadas, que era un Sanador hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Miro con ansiedad el cuerpo de la mujer humana, serena en su profundo sueño, sabiendo que esa paz no estaría en el momento en que despertara. Sintió pena por el alma, ella tendría que el terrible fin de aquella humana.

Decidió inclinarse para susurrarle el oído aquella humana, el deseaba que el alma en su interior pudiera oírle.

-Que tengas buena suerte, Belleza viajera. Como desearía que no la necesitaras.-Le había puesto Belleza Viajera, porque era una viajera y era muy hermosa.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Mañana actualizo Buscando una sonrisa o haber si puedo actualizarla hoy en la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia también, es La huésped versión Twilight. Me baso en la película y en el libro, algunos nombres van a ser cambiados como el nombre del sanado y de algunos personajes.

Las palabras **remarcadas **son los recuerdos de la huesped de Belleza de los viajes o Belleza viajera, como se le dijo en el capitulo anterior.

Guest: Esto es una adaptación.

**1**

Recuerdos

**S**abía que comenzaría con el final y el final, para estos ojos, seria algo así como la muerte. Estaba avisada.

No para _estos _ojos. Para _mi s_ojos. Míos. Porque ahora esto era _yo._

El lenguaje que ahora empleaba me parecía extraño, aunque tenia sentido. Tartamudeante, retumbante, oscuro y lineal. Increíblemente limitado en comparación con los otros muchos que había utilizado y, sin embargo, lograba hallar fluidez y expresividad, a veces hasta belleza. Ahora era mi idioma. Mi idioma materno.

Con el certero instinto de los de mi especie, me ate firmemente al centro de pensamientos de este cuerpo, me ligue indisolublemente a su respiración y sus reflejos hasta que dejamos de ser entidades separadas. Ahora era yo.

No _el _cuerpo, sino _mi_ cuerpo.

Sentí como se desvanecía la anestesia y yo recobraba la lucidez. Me prepare para el asalto de su primer recuerdo, que en realidad sería el ultimo: los momentos finales que había experimentado este cuerpo, el recuerdo del fin. Me habían advertido, con todo detalle, lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Estas emociones humanas serian más fuertes, más vivas que los sentimientos que cualquier otra especie que hubiera habitado antes. Había tratado de prepararme para esto.

El recuerdo llego. Tal y como me habían advertido, no era algo para lo que una pudiera prepararse.

Chamuscaba con su color estridente y su sonido avasallador. Sentí frío en su piel, mientras el dolor se aferraba a sus miembros, quemándolos. Percibía un intenso sabor metálico en su boca. Ahí estaba un nuevo sentido, el quinto, que nunca antes había experimentado, y que tomaba las partículas del aire para trasformarlas en extraños mensajes y placeres y advertencias para su cerebro: el olor. Me distraían y me confundían, pero no a su memoria. La memoria no tenía tiempo para las novedades del olfato; era solo miedo.

El miedo la había encerrado en un circulo vicioso, impulsando a los torpes y embobados miembros hacia delante, pero a las dificultando sus movimientos. Todo lo que podía hacer ella era huir, correr.

**_Había fracasado. _**

Aquel recuerdo que no me pertenecía era tan aterradoramente fuerte y nítido que se infiltro en mi control: doblego al desapego, al conocimiento de que esto era simplemente un recuerdo y que además, no era mío. Me arrastro al infierno de lo que había constituido el último minuto de su vida, por era ella y ambas huíamos.

**Está tan oscuro. No veo nada. Ni siquiera el suelo. No veo mis manos, extendidas frente a mí. Corro a ciegas y trato de escuchar la persecución que puedo sentir a mis espaldas, pero el pulso es tan estruendoso detrás de mis odios que ahoga todo lo demás. **

**Hace frío. No debía importar ahora, pero duele. Tengo tanto frío.**

El aire que respiraba su nariz era desagradable. Malo, un olor malo. Durante un segundo esa molestia me libero del recuerdo. Pero solo fue un segundo, y luego me arrastro nuevamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de terror.

**Estoy perdida; estamos perdidos. Se termino.**

** Están justo detrás de mi ahora, los oigo claramente y muy cerca. ¡Se sienten muchos pasos! Estoy sola. He fracasado. **

**Los buscadores llaman. El sonido de sus voces me revuelve el estomago. Me voy a marear.**

** "Todo esta bien, todo esta bien", me miente uno de ellos, intentando calmarme, tratando de hacer que vaya mas despacio. Su voz se entrecorta por el esfuerzo que hace al respirar. **

**"¡Ten cuidado!", me grita otro para advertirme. **

**"¡No te vayas a lastimar!", suplica uno mas. Una voz profunda, llena de interés por mí.**

** ¡Interés por mí!**

El golpe de calor recorrió mis venas y me sentí asfixiada por un odio violento.

En todas mis vidas anteriores jamás había pasado por una emoción como esta. Por otro segundo más, la repugnancia me alejo del recuerdo. Un lamento agudo, estridente, me atravesó los oídos y palpito en mi mente. El sonido agudo, estridente, me atravesó los oídos y palpito en mi mente. El sonido chirrío a través de mis vías respiratorias y sentí un ligero dolor en la garganta.

_Un grito_, me explico mi cuerpo. _Eres tu la que grita. _

Me quede helada por la sorpresa y el sonido se quebró de repente.

Esto no era un recuerdo.

Mi cuerpo… ¡estaba _pensando_! ¡Me estaba _hablando!_

Pero en ese momento el recuerdo era más fuerte que mi asombro.

**"¡Por favor!", gritaban, "¡Hay peligro ahí delante!"**

** ¡El peligro esta detrás!, respondí a gritos en mi mente. Pero ya veo que es lo que quieren decir. Un débil rayo de luz, que proviene de quien sabe donde, brilla al final del pasillo. No es un muro ciego ni una puerta cerrada, el callejón sin salida que temía y esperaba.**

** Es un agujero negro. El cubo de un elevador abandonado, vacío y en ruinas como todo el edificio. En su momento, un escondrijo y ahora una tumba. **

**Una oleada de alivio me inundo mientras corría hacia delante. No había una salida, pero si quizas una manera de ganar.**

_¡No, no , no!_ Este pensamiento si era completamente mío, y luche por apartarme de ella, pero seguíamos juntas. Saltamos hacia el abismo de la muerte.

**"¡Por favor!" Los gritos son mas desesperados. **

**Casi siento deseos de reír cuando me doy cuenta de que he sido lo suficientemente rápida. Imagino sus manos intentando sujetarme por la espalda y fallando por centímetros. Pero soy tan veloz como se requiere. Ni siquiera me detengo cuando se acaba el piso. El agujero se levanta para encontrarse conmigo a mitad de camino. **

**El vació me engulle. Las piernas se agitan, inservibles, y mis manos se aferran al aire, arañándolo, en busca de algo solido. El frió me traspasa como los vientos de un tornado. **

**Escucho el golpe sordo antes de sentirlo. El viento ceso. Y después el dolor por todas partes...el dolor es todo. **

**Deténganlo.**

** _No fue lo suficiente alto_, susurre para mis adentros en medio del dolor. **

**¿Cuando acabara el dolor? ¿Cuando...?**

La oscuridad se trago la agonía, y me sobrecogió la gratitud de que el recuerdo hubiera llegado a este punto, al final mas definitivo de todos los posibles. La negrura lo domino todo y me libero. Tome aliento para tranquilizarme, según la costumbre de este cuerpo. _Mi_ cuerpo.

Pero entonces el color regreso, el recuerdo se reavivó y me envolvió de nuevo.

_¡No!_ Me deje llevar por el pánico, temiendo al frió y al dolor, y al miedo mismo.

Pero este no era mismo recuerdo. Era un recuerdo dentro del recuerdo-el recuerdo de un agonizante, como una postrera bocana de aire- aunque, de algún modo, era casi mas fuerte que el primero.

La oscuridad se lo llevo todo menos esto: un rostro. Aquella cara me resultaba tan extraña como a este nuevo cuerpo le parecerían raros los tentáculos serpentinos y sin rostro de mi ultimo cuerpo huésped. Había visto este tipo de rostro en las imágenes que me habían proporcionado durante mi preparación para este mundo. Era difícil distinguir unas de otras, apreciar las sutiles variaciones de color y forma que eran las únicas marcas distintivas de la individualidad. Bastante parecidos, todos ellos. Narices centradas a la mitad de una esfera, los ojos arriba y las bocas abajo, las orejas a los lados. Un conjunto de sentidos, todos menos el tacto, concentrados en un solo lugar. La piel sobre los huesos, y pelo que crece en la coronilla y en extrañas líneas peludas por encima de los ojos. Algunos tenían más pelusa en la parte inferior de la mandíbula; esos eran siempre machos. Los colores iban en las escala de los cafés, desde el color crema pálido, hasta el más oscuro casi negro. Aparte de esto, ¿Como se podían distinguir unos de otros?

Sin embargo reconocería este rostro entre millones.

Era una cara en forma rectangular, se le podían notar los pómulos bajo la piel y el contorno de la quijada, su piel era de un café dorado. El pelo era un rubio oscuro y solo le cubría la cabeza y las peculiares bandas peludas sobre los ojos, Las pupilas circulares dentro de los blancos oculares eran de un tono azul grisáceo. Y se le marcaban las arrugas cuando sonreía.

No sabía nada de lo que consideraba belleza entre estos extranjeros, pero aun así comprendí que este rostro era hermoso. Deseaba seguir contemplándolo. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de ello, desapareció.

_Mio,_ decía aquel pensamiento alienígena que no debería haber existido.

Otra vez me quede helada, aturdida. Aquí no debería haber nadie más que yo. ¡Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba este pensamiento, tan fuerte y tan consciente!

Imposible. ¿Como era que ella aun estaba aquí?

_ Mio_, insistió ella, con el poder y la autoridad que solo me pertenecía a mí,_ todo es mío. _

_ ¿Y por que le contesto?_, me preguntaba cuando las voces interrumpieron mis pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

2

A hurtadillas

Las voces sonaban bajas y cercanas y, aunque ahora era consciente de ellas, parecían proceder de una conversación murmurada que había captado ya empezada.

-Me temo que ha sido demasiado para ella -sostuvo alguien cuya voz era suave pero profunda, la voz de un hombre-. Demasiado casi para cualquiera, ¡cuánta violencia! -El tono era de clara repulsión.

-Ha gritado una sola vez -replicó una voz femenina, más alta y aflautada, remarcando la afirmación con un cierto regocijo, como si estuviera ganando una discusión.

-Ya lo sé -admitió el hombre-. Es muy fuerte. Otros habrían sufrido un trauma mucho mayor con menor motivo.

-Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien, como ya le he dicho.

-Tal vez se haya confundido de vocación. -Había un cierto tono incisivo en la voz del hombre.

Los bancos de memoria de mi cerebro destinados al lenguaje me informaron de que se trataba de un sarcasmo-. Quizá debería haberse hecho sanadora, como yo.

La mujer emitió un sonido divertido, una risotada.

-Lo dudo. Nosotros, los buscadores, preferimos otro tipo de diagnósticos.

Mi cuerpo conocía esa palabra, esa especie de título, «buscador». Sentí que un escalofrío de miedo me bajaba por la columna, una reacción prestada, puesto que no había duda de que yo no tenía motivos para temer a los buscadores.

-A menudo me pregunto si en su profesión hay alguien infectado, aunque sólo sea un poco, de humanidad -musitó el hombre, cuya voz aún sonaba amarga debido al disgusto-. La violencia forma parte de su opción vital. ¿y si hay algo innato en su temperamento, algo que los lleva a disfrutar con el horror?

Me sentí sorprendida por la acusación, por su tono. Esta conversación era como... una disputa. Algo con lo que mi anfitriona estaba

Familiarizada, pero que yo no había experimentado jamás.

La mujer se puso a la defensiva:

-No es que escojamos la violencia. Nos enfrentamos a ella cuando no queda más remedio. y pienso que es algo bueno para todos los demás que unos cuantos seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar lo desagradable. Nuestra paz se vería amenazada de no ser por nuestro trabajo.

-Eso era en otros tiempos. Nuestra vocación pronto se quedará obsoleta, o eso creo.

-El error implícito de esa huésped queda patente en la paciente que tenemos aquí.

-Una chica humana sola y desarmada! Sí, claro, ¡menuda amenaza para nuestra paz!

La mujer comenzó a respirar pesadamente; luego suspiró.

-Pero ¿de dónde procede? ¿Cómo ha aparecido en mitad de Chicago, una ciudad civilizada desde hace tanto tiempo, a cientos de kilómetros de cualquier rastro de actividad subversiva? ¿Se movía sola?

Disparó las preguntas una tras otra sin que pareciera esperar respuesta alguna. Daba la impresión de habérselas planteado ya con anterioridad.

-Ése es su problema, no el mío -repuso el hombre-. Mi cometido consiste en ayudar a esta alma a adaptarse a su nueva huésped, evitando cualquier trauma o daño innecesario, y usted está aquí interfiriendo en mi trabajo.

Como estaba tomando conciencia lentamente, aclimatándome a este nuevo mundo de sentidos, comprendí algo tarde que yo era el tema de la conversación. Yo era el alma de la que hablaban. Era una nueva connotación de una palabra que había significado muchas otras cosas para mi huésped. En cada planeta adquiríamos nombres distintos. Alma. Suponía que era una descripción adecuada para esa fuerza invisible que guía al cuerpo.

-Las respuestas a mis preguntas importan tanto como sus responsabilidades ante esta alma.

-Eso es discutible.

Oí moverse a la mujer y su voz se convirtió repentinamente en un susurro:

-¿Cuándo podrá responder? El efecto de los sedantes debe de estar a punto de desaparecer.

-Cuando esté lista. Déjela descansar, merece poder enfrentarse a la situación cuando se encuentre más cómoda. ¡Imagínese qué impresión debe de ser despertar dentro de una huésped rebelde y herida casi de muerte mientras intentaba escapar! ¡Nadie debería soportar un trauma como ése en tiempos de paz! -Su voz se había ido elevando según se volvía más emotiva.

-Ella es fuerte -aseguró la voz de la mujer con firmeza-. Mire cómo se ha desenvuelto con el primer recuerdo, el peor. Sea lo que fuera, ha podido con él.

-¿Y por qué tiene que hacer esto? -masculló el hombre, aunque no parecía esperar respuesta a esa pregunta.

La mujer, sin embargo, contestó:

-Si obtuviéramos las respuestas que necesitamos...

-«Necesitar» es el verbo que usted ha usado. Yo elegiría más bien «querer».

-Entonces, alguien debe abordar lo desagradable -continuó como si él no la hubiera interrumpido-, y por lo que sé de esta en concreto, creo que aceptará el reto cuando haya forma de interrogarla. ¿Cómo la ha llamado?

-Belleza Viajera - contestó él con desgana tras una pausa.

-Muy apropiado -repuso ella-, porque, aunque no tengo ninguna estadística oficial, creo que debe de ser una de las pocas, si no la única, que han viajado tan lejos. Sí, Viajera le irá bien hasta que escoja un nuevo nombre para sí misma.

Él permaneció en silencio.

-Claro que ella debe asumir el nombre de la anfitriona... No hemos encontrado registros de sus huellas digitales ni del escáner de retina. No puedo decirle su nombre.

-Ella no adoptará ningún nombre humano -murmuró el hombre.

La respuesta de la mujer fue conciliatoria:

-Cada uno se consuela como quiere.

-Nuestra Belleza Viajera necesitará más consuelo que la mayoría, gracias al estilo peculiar con el que usted ejerce su vocación.

Se oyó el sonido agudo de unos pasos que marcaron contra el duro suelo. Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de la mujer parecía venir del lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Usted habría reaccionado de manera bastante poco apropiada los primeros días de esta ocupación -comentó.

-Y quizá usted esté reaccionando de manera poco adecuada para la paz.

La mujer se echó a reír, pero su risa era falsa, porque no se correspondía con una diversión real. Parecía que mi mente se había adaptado bien a interpretar los significados auténticos de los tonos e inflexiones de voz.

-No tiene una percepción clara de lo que supone mi vocación. Paso muchas horas con mapas y archivos, y es principalmente un trabajo de oficina; no es precisamente el trabajo conflictivo y violento que usted cree.

-Hace diez días iba cargada de armas destructivas para conseguir este cuerpo.

-Pues le aseguro que eso es una excepción, no la regla. No olvide que las armas que tanto le disgustan se hubieran vuelto contra los de nuestra especie si no hubiera sido porque nosotros, los buscadores, estábamos alerta. Los humanos nos habrían matado sin pensárselo si hubieran tenido la habilidad suficiente para hacerlo. Quienes han visto sus vidas amenazadas por esa hostilidad nos consideran héroes.

-Habla como si estuviéramos en guerra.

-Así es para los supervivientes de la raza humana.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a ellas; sentí cómo se me aceleraba la respiración, escuché el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón más alto de lo habitual. Al lado de la cama había una máquina que registraba esas alteraciones con un pitido sordo. El sanador y la buscadora estaban demasiado enfrascados en su enfrentamiento como para percatarse.

-Pero es una guerra que ellos dan por perdida hace ya mucho. ¿Por cuántos los superamos en número? ¿Una proporción de uno a un millón? Imaginaba que usted lo sabría.

-Estimamos que las probabilidades de éxito se inclinan un poco a nuestro favor -admitió ella con renuencia.

El sanador pareció satisfecho de poder reforzar esta parte de su desacuerdo con un dato. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

Utilicé ese tiempo para analizar mi situación, que, en líneas generales, era obvia.

Estaba en un Servicio de Sanación recuperándome de una inserción especialmente traumática. Estaba segura de que antes de entregarme el organismo en el que me había alojado éste había sido totalmente curado y que habrían desechado a la anfitriona dañada. Sopesé las opiniones enfrentadas del sanador y la buscadora. Según la información que había recibido antes de hacer la elección de venir aquí, el sanador tenía razón. Las hostilidades con los escasos grupos humanos sobrevivientes se habían erradicado por completo. El planeta llamado Tierra era tan pacífico y sereno como parecía desde el espacio, de un verde hospitalario, y azul, envuelto en sus inofensivos vapores blancos, y la armonía era ahora universal, al estilo en que las almas solían implantarla.

La disensión verbal entre el sanador y la buscadora era algo fuera de lo común, además de resultar extrañamente agresiva para los parámetros de nuestra especie. Eso hizo que me formulara ciertas preguntas. Podrían ser ciertos los rumores que se habían propagado en forma de ondas a través de los pensamientos de..., de...

Me distraje intentando recordar el nombre de la última especie que me había alojado. Tenía uno, eso sí que lo sabía, pero no podía recordar la palabra ahora que ya no estaba conectada a ese huésped. Sabía que utilizábamos un lenguaje mucho más simple, un lenguaje silencioso de puro pensamiento que nos unía a todos en una gran mente. Algo muy conveniente cuando se está plantado para siempre en la oscura tierra húmeda.

Pero sí podía describir esa especie con mi nuevo lenguaje humano. Vivíamos en el suelo de un gran océano que cubría la superficie entera de nuestro mundo, un mundo cuyo nombre tampoco conseguía recordar. Cada uno de nosotros tenía cien brazos y en cada brazo mil ojos, de modo que, gracias a nuestras mentes conectadas, nada pasaba desapercibido en aquel vasto océano. Saboreábamos las aguas y, junto con nuestra vista, nos contaba todo lo que necesitábamos saber. También nos alimentábamos de los soles situados muchos kilómetros por encima del agua, y su sabor se transformaba en toda la comida que necesitábamos.

Tenía la posibilidad de describirnos, pero no de nombrarnos. Suspiré apenada por el conocimiento perdido y entonces retorné a mis reflexiones respecto a lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas.

Las almas, por regla general, no podían decir nada que no fuera la verdad. Los buscadores, claro, tenían que cumplir los requisitos de su vocación, pero entre las almas jamás había una razón para mentir. Con el lenguaje de pensamiento de mi última especie habría sido aún más difícil mentir, incluso aunque hubiéramos querido. En cambio, inmovilizados como estábamos, nos contábamos unos a otras historias para aliviar el aburrimiento. Contar historias era uno de nuestros talentos más celebrados, porque nos beneficiaba a todos.

Algunas veces los hechos se mezclaban con la ficción de forma tan absoluta que aunque no se dijeran mentiras, era difícil recordar lo que era estrictamente verdadero.

Cuando pensábamos en el nuevo planeta- la Tierra, tan seco, tan variado y lleno de esos ciudadanos tan violentos y destructivos que apenas podíamos imaginarlos- a veces nuestro horror se veía superado por la excitación. Las guerras -¡guerras!, ¡nuestra especie obligada a luchar!- al principio se relataron de forma exacta y después se embellecieron y luego se novelaron. Cuando estas historias entraban en conflicto con la información oficial de la que disponíamos, naturalmente, siempre me fiaba más de las noticias.

Pero ya había habido rumores sobre anfitriones humanos tan fuertes que el alma se veía obligada a abandonarlos. Anfitriones cuyas mentes no podían suprimirse completamente. Almas que asumían la personalidad del cuerpo, más que al contrario. Historias. Rumores absurdos. Locuras.

Sin embargo, ésa parecía ser la acusación del Sanador.

Descarté tal pensamiento. La explicación más apropiada para su censura podía ser el desagrado que la mayoría de nosotros sentía por la vocación de buscador. ¿Quién escogería voluntariamente una vida de conflicto y persecución? ¿Quién podría sentirse atraído por la tarea de atrapar huéspedes renuentes y capturarlos? ¿Quién tendría el valor de enfrentarse a la violencia de esta especie en particular, a estos humanos hostiles que mataban de forma tan fácil y desconsiderada?

Aquí, en este planeta, los buscadores se habían convertido prácticamente en una... milicia -término que mi nuevo cerebro suministró para ese concepto tan poco familiar-. La mayoría de nosotros creía que sólo las almas menos civilizadas, las menos evolucionadas, las inferiores podían convertirse en buscadores. Aun así, los buscadores habían conseguido un nuevo estatus en la Tierra. Nunca antes se había torcido tanto una ocupación, nunca antes se había convertido en una batalla tan fiera y encarnizada. Nunca antes se habían sacrificado las vidas de tantas almas. Los buscadores se alzaban como un escudo resistente y las almas de este mundo tenían que estarles agradecidas por tres motivos: por la seguridad que habían conseguido alcanzar a pesar del caos, por el riesgo que afrontaban de buen grado a diario de sufrir una muerte definitiva y por los nuevos cuerpos que continuaban suministrando.

Ahora que el peligro casi había pasado parecía que la gratitud también se desvanecía. Y, en lo que se refería a esta buscadora en concreto, el cambio no había sido precisamente agradable.

Era fácil imaginar qué preguntas me haría. Aunque el sanador estaba intentando ganar tiempo para permitir que me acostumbrara a mi nuevo cuerpo, yo sabía que de todas formas haría todo lo posible por ayudar a la buscadora. La quintaesencia de cualquier alma es un concepto correcto de la ciudadanía. Inspiré profundamente para prepararme. El monitor registró el movimiento. Sabía que me fallaba un poco la respiración, porque, aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía miedo. Debería explorar los recuerdos llenos de violencia que me habían hecho gritar de horror para conseguir la información que la buscadora necesitaba. Más que eso, temía a la voz que había oído tan alta en mi cabeza. Ahora estaba callada, menos mal. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un recuerdo.

No debería haber tenido miedo. Después de todo ahora me llamaban Belleza Viajera, y me había ganado el nombre.

Con otro profundo suspiro me sumergí en los recuerdos que tanto me asustaban, enfrentándome a ellos en el interior de mi cabeza con los dientes apretados.

Podría saltarme el final para no verme superada de nuevo. En un avance rápido de imágenes, corrí otra vez a través de la oscuridad estremeciéndome, intentando no sentir nada. Todo acabó rápidamente.

Una vez pasada esa barrera, no fue difícil flotar a través de cosas y lugares menos angustiosos, buceando en busca de la información que quería. Vi cómo había llegado ella a esta fría ciudad: había conducido toda la noche un coche robado, elegido a conciencia por su aspecto discreto. Había caminado por las calles de Chicago en la oscuridad, temblando bajo el abrigo.

Estaba embarcada en su propia búsqueda. Había otros como ella,o al menos eso creía ella. Uno en particular, un amigo..., no, un familiar. Una hermana..., no, una prima.

El flujo de palabras fue deteniéndose poco a poco, y al principio no entendí el motivo. ¿Se le había olvidado? ¿Lo había perdido debido al trauma de haber estado a punto de cruzar el umbral de la muerte? ¿Quizá me encontraba aún algo torpe por el estado de inconsciencia? Luchaba por pensar con claridad, pero esta sensación me era poco familiar. ¿Aún tenía el cuerpo sedado? Me sentía bastante alerta, pero mi mente trabajaba infructuosamente buscando las respuestas que quería. Intenté otra vía de abordaje, esperando conseguir respuestas más claras. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Ella quería encontrar a… Kate... -¡Al fin recuperé el nombre!-, y entonces ellas...

Choqué contra un muro.

Me encontré ante el vacío, la nada. Intenté dar la vuelta a su alrededor, pero no podía percibir los bordes del agujero. Era como si la información se hubiera borrado. O como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido algún tipo de daño. La ira me inundó, ardiente y salvaje. Jadeé por la sorpresa ante una reacción tan inesperada. Había oído hablar de la inestabilidad emocional de los cuerpos humanos, pero esto estaba más allá de mi capacidad de previsión. En ocho vidas completas, jamás había sentido una emoción que me afectara con tanta intensidad.

Sentí el latido de la sangre en mi cuello, golpeando detrás de mis orejas. Las manos se me cerraron hasta formar dos puños.

La máquina que había a mi lado informó de la aceleración de mi pulsación cardiaca. Hubo una reacción en la habitación: los golpes secos de los zapatos de la buscadora se aproximaron, y junto a ellos un ruido más sordo, el de unos pies que se arrastraban, seguramente los del sanador.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, Belleza Viajera -dijo la voz femenina.


End file.
